


Inner Sanctum

by BravoCube



Category: The Search For Henry Jekyll
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Horror, Magic, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: A girl from Henry's past finds out what happened to him while she was away. This was before my dumb self insert got reinvented into the much better character Serena. Still, enjoy!





	Inner Sanctum

The London streets were completely quiet at this hour. Even if there were still some night owls up and about, they would be inside their house by now. Bravo being an oddity in all ways, however, was up on the roof of a vacant house in the town looking at the sky. 

Not a single cloud was in the night sky giving her a perfect view of the stars and the moon which tonight, happened to be full. While that wouldn’t normally be significant to her, tonight it was important. The spell she was doing required it. It was a simple spell in itself and not at all hard to cast but the strain on her body it could cause. She was stalling a bit and wasn’t going to admit it but she was nervous. She only looked back at her mousy partner in crime. “So you know what you have to do right?” 

Mimi nodded trying to square her shoulders in a confident way but her face betrayed her. She was terrified but not good at hiding it then Bravo. “I-I think I do but please can you um...explain one more time?” Bravo nodded sighing a bit in relief now that the opportunity to stall presented itself. 

“I’m going to draw the spells name on my forehead. When that happens and I say the spell, I’m going to pass out. You catch me and stay near me. If any injuries start appearing on my body then wake me up. I can still die if anything bad happens to me.” 

Mimi’s eyes widened, all of this still not sitting right with her. “B-bravo why are you doing something so dangerous!? Is that Henry guy you keep rambling about really so important you’d risk your life for him!? We can just look for him in London the normal way!” Bravo turned her head in a sharp manner glaring at the other smaller girl. 

“I know it’s dangerous but this spell can help me find him quicker! His friends miss him, Mimi! So do I! This spell helps me go directly into the consciousness of anyone I want as long as I know their name! What if he's in trouble! He can tell me where he is! This will help us find him way quicker than any search party! Just do what I say and I'll be fine!" 

Mimi flinched back. She could tell that Bravo was on edge and not necessarily yelling at her. She was just getting caught in the fire as Bravo vented out her frustration. Still, Mimi wanted to put her at ease a bit and spoke again.

“..,I’m sorry Bravo, I know it’s probably so important to you, I’m just worried.” Bravo shook her head. “No it’s fine, I’m sorry I just...got defensive I guess.” Mimi nodded a little. “...Tell me a little more about him. How did you meet him? I-If you don’t mind me asking. I-I mean...you did kind of bring me out here in the middle of the night to help you with this, you should at least tell me a little....u-unless that sounds too demanding.”

Bravo laughed which eased Mimi’s a bit making her body relax. “A little night air never hurt anybody!” She considered Mimi’s request looking up and off to the side. “Hmm...well I guess we still have the time and focusing on him will probably make the spell go smoother.” She sat in front of Mimi. “Well you already know I’m not from here, I travel different worlds go on adventures and stuff. I decided I wanted to come here cause...why not I guess.” She shrugged casually. “I was in my magician get up and then...”

~~~~~

Smirking to herself Bravo looked around the crowd. The reaction to her spells had either been abject horror or complete awe and wonder. The clapping after the next spell was a satisfying sound and she decided she would do one more thing before finishing up. 

“Thank you, Thank you, ladies and gentleman! I appreciate the clapping it really makes me feel inspired! I have one last act for you all today, not really as flamboyant as the other ones but still something just as amazing I promise! Something you’ve never seen before! Anyone want to volunteer?” 

No one raised their hand, a few children tried to but the adults would grab their child and hold them close instead, obviously fearing even the idea of her near them. Even if they were amazed by watching at a distance, them not wanting her to use her powers on them was understandable. Still, it created a problem. 

Bravo kept a poker face as she scanned the audience. “Hmmm...how about...you! The guy way in the back with the glasses and the ponytail!” The man in question at first looked around seeing if anyone else went by that description his eyes widening a bit as he realized he was the only one in the back wearing any glasses. In a timid fashion, he spoke up. “Oh um...no no that’s OK! I-I actually haven’t even been here for the whole show I just started watching when you did your last trick....so...” he looked rubbing his arm with his hand in a shy manner. 

Bravo for some reason felt her cheeks heat up the moment he started speaking. She shoved the emotion aside trying to stay in character as the charismatic quirky magician. Still, she knew she didn’t want to let him just leave at least not without a fight. “Someone like you is exactly who I would need for this sir!” She walked off stage flipping her cape as she walked towards the other. “If you just got here then maybe it’s luck that you caught my eye!” She did a bow tipping her hat a bit with one hand and grabbing his hand with the other. “It’ll only take a moment if it’s not too much trouble!” 

Henry flinched a bit at the sudden gesture. He was hesitant to interact with new people and being touched by a person so suddenly was way out of his comfort zone for sure. He was about to decline again before Bravo spoke in a whisper only he could hear. “Please, I seriously don’t want to bother you but no one else is volunteering and I really need to show this one off so the word can get out about it.” 

Henry gave her a pitying look. The town being afraid of her was definitely something he could relate to. Being so reclusive most of the town found him to be odd and strange even though they did respect him to a certain degree.Even though it felt good to follow his passions the judgment he got for it was unpleasant, to say the least. That and for some reason, he felt a bit of a kinship with her, an urge to know a bit more. Giving into his pity and curiosity he nodded. “I guess I have a few moments.” 

She smiled again quickly getting back in character. “Thank you, kind sir! I promise you won’t be disappointed!” Leading him up on stage she turned to him. "So tell me, what's your name?" Henry again looked off to the side and at the ground. "D...Dr. Henry Jekyll." Bravo nodded. "Ah Henry, that's a nice name, tell me what's your favorite color?" 

Henry tilted his head confused unsure of where she was going with this. "Um....I like green I suppose." Bravo nodded again. She walked behind him a bit of a spring in her step and brushed her fingers against his ponytail. "Green it is then!" At first, Henry remained confused until the audience started gasping and yelling out pointing, so shocked they weren't even able to make coherent words. 

Henry tried to follow their eyes and when he turned a bit caught a glimpse of his hair. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his ponytail to look at it. It was, in fact, green now. She quickly turned to look at her again mouth open slightly in shock. 

Bravo laughed again. "Thank you, thank you!" she bowed. "This is the first time I've ever rendered an audience speechless!" She looked at Henry. "Don't worry Henry, I can change it back easily!" She snapped her fingers cycling through a few other colors and then changing it back to its natural color. "Thank you, all you've been a great audience!" She took a bow and got a mixture of claps and people scampering away as quickly as possible. When everyone had dispersed Bravo turned back to Henry and gave him a very abrupt sudden hug. 

Henry let out a squeak of surprise when this happened and flailed a bit. Bravo put him down just as quickly. “Ahh thank you! You’re a life saver Henry! It really was lucky that you came!” Henry nodded in a stiff way adjusting his glasses. "I-it wasn't an issue but um...if you don't mind can you refrain from suddenly touching me like that. I-I'm a bit uncomfortable with that." 

Bravo nodded. "Sure, no problem! Sorry, I just got caught in the moment!" Henry looked her up and down. "Yeah um...on another note, though...how did you do all that?" Bravo laughed again. "Magic! I'm what the old boring people here would call a witch! Thank god they don't execute people for that here anymore eh?" 

Henry crossed his arms. "I don't believe you. You must have done some trick, hid a dye in your cloak? An optical illusion maybe." It was his turn to walk around her now. He flipped her cape a bit like he was hoping something would fall out. Bravo couldn't help but continue giggling as he did this. "Geez, you skeptic types! I'm telling you I'm the real deal!" 

Jekyll walked up in front of her still giving her a raised eyebrow. "Just because I can't prove it on sight doesn't mean you aren't lying." Bravo rolled her eyes but honestly found the look he was giving her adorable.

“Well tell you what Doctor Henry skeptic. I had a little change of plans and I’m sticking around town for the next week or so~. If you want, I’ll perform my tricks for you, just you in a place you can make sure I won’t cheat. That and it would be interesting to get to know you better!” 

Normally Henry would have left by now but this girl's friendly nature made him a bit more comfortable, so long as she wasn’t touching him at least. She also continued to bring out his curiosity. That and the challenge she was presenting was more than persuasive. "Alright then. Follow me, but don't be surprised if I catch you in a lie. You won't be able to fool a scientist as easily you can the average resident here." He turned walking off in the other direction. 

Bravo shrugged. "Eh alright! I've got some time now. Prepare to be awed and amazed by MAGIC." She made damn sure to say the last part louder than the rest. Henry stiffened in a bit but kept walking. "We'll see..." he mumbled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At this point in the story, Bravo was giggling and grinning ear to ear. “I proved it by the end of the day. He refused to sleep until one of us could prove it 100%. "Once I won that fight, he got right back to being all shy. It was really nice, though, how passionate he was about that sort of thing and I liked that shy side of him as well. I spent the week in town and we winded up talking a lot but it took him awhile to warm up to me. The first 5 days I was doing most of the talking! By the time he was starting to get more talkative I had to go." 

She looked up at the stars again. "Normally I don't really hit it off like that but something was different about him. I felt a connection to him immediately. It sucked when I had to leave but I promised I'd see him again and he seemed to look forward to it. It's been one...maybe two years and I've learned some new stuff...but when I came he was...gone. I asked a lot of people and they said he went missing a long time ago. I didn’t believe them, I...didn’t want to believe them but then one of his servants answered the door and just...” She bit her lip. 

“I get it if you don’t. I know it’s weird to get so attached to someone you only hung around for a little while...but I really like him. I want to rescue him if I can. I don’t want to just because it’s the right thing to do, I love helping people, I really do, don’t get me wrong but with Henry I love hi-” Bravo turned to look at her friend Mimi. 

Mimi had tears running down her cheeks, sniffling and quivering. Bravo blinked surprised. “U-Um...Mimi...you OK?” There was a moment of silence before Mimi started bawling and tackled Bravo down in a hug. 

“Oh my god Bravo I’m so sorry! I had no idea he was so special to you! I-It sounds like true love! I’ve only read novels about t-this sort of thing I’m so happy for youuuu!” She continued to cry on Bravo’s lap. Bravo quickly shook off the shock and hugged her. “There, There Mimi. Calm down, it’s OK. I’m not mad at you and I’m going to save him so you don’t have to worry!” She nodded to herself. “Ok..I’m not nervous anymore. I’m ready to do this.” 

Mimi sat up sniffling and trying to wipe her tears. “Y..Yeah. I am too. Don't worry Bravo, you can count on me." With that, Bravo nodded and stood up writing the spell on her forehead. She then collapsed her hands together. 

"Innia Sacia.” 

Her eyes glowed for a moment and when it faded her body began to wobble. Mimi reached out catching Bravo midfall and kneeling on the hard stone of the roof, Bravo's head on her lap. "You can do it Bravo." She mumbled as she positioned herself in a more comfortable position. This could be awhile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How long Henry had been here he had no idea. Even when he could see everything that was going on in the outside world it felt like he was here in the dark for an eternity. He had stopped trying to struggle against the strings that held him there. It was no use. No matter what he did he was stuck for as long Hyde pleased. 

The most painful part to him was most likely the loneliness. It had been so long since someone had talked to him. His friends would look into Hyde’s eyes but they would never address him. They would talk about him sometimes sure but no matter how much Henry wanted them to hear him, no matter how much he longed to talk to them again it wouldn’t happen.

In the dark silence, all he could do was focus on his regret. Replay over and over again everything he had done wrong. Replay all the things Hyde had done that were all his fault. Part of him was even afraid of what would happen if he ever did have the chance to come back. 

The last thing he expected was to hear footsteps. His eyes widened and he turned his head wincing as the strings pressed against his neck. As the sound of the footsteps drew closer he saw a blue light in the distance. It was almost like a lantern which made him raise an eyebrow. It looked nothing like Hyde would create. 

For a moment the light stopped bouncing around and then it ran in his direction full speed. He winced closing his eyes by now expecting the worst whenever something came at him like that. Instead, he heard something he would never guess. 

“Henry!” 

He hesitantly cracked one eye open. It took him a moment to recognize who it was at first. It was the hair that threw him off since it was shorter now but after a few moments, it all clicked. "...Bravo?" It was right in front of his face but he was frightened to believe it. He didn't want to be too hopeful about it, he was too scared of it being ripped away the moment he got comfortable. 

"Bingo!" Bravo smiled at him. "I came back in town but you weren't around." she moved the blue orb around him a bit. "I figured you might be in trouble when they said you went missing...looks like I was right...no problem, though! I'm going to rescue you! Where are you? I can get you!"

Henry couldn't help but smile slightly. That positive nature was more welcome right now. When she mentioned rescue his face fell and he hung his head a bit. "...I'm not in a place you can find. Even if you were to...find me you won't be able to rescue me." Bravo gave him a confused look. "Huh? Henry I...I don't get it. What do you mean of course I can! I know spells, battle spells! No matter what I can kick the ass of whoever kidnapped you! Just tell me whe-"

Henry’s eyes widened and he paled interrupting Bravo. At first, she wasn’t sure why but soon enough she felt a dark and foreboding presence behind her. Without a moment's hesitation, she turned around only to see...Henry again? 

She turned back to look at the captive Henry. "Henry...what's going on? Who is that?" Henry's breathing picked up. He started trembling. He opened his mouth slowly.

"R.....Run....just run Bravo...please..."

Bravo quickly turned her head back at the maniacal looking Henry. It was then that she made a decision narrowing her eyes. "...No." She said simply. 

What happened after that came fast. The next thing Henry now Bravo screamed out something in a language he had never heard and a blue spear materialized in her left hand. Henry was horrified. He knew she couldn't win, he knew he would hurt her. He didn't want that. He couldn't stand the idea of anyone else getting hurt because of him. 

"RUN! DON'T TRY BRAVO! PLEASE!" 

Bravo turned and smiled at him, but it was a pained one. "Henry...don't worry. I can do this, watch this!" She turned quickly running at the copy. She was surprised he wasn't reacting, he just stood there smirking. "I don't believe we've met madam. I'll skip the formalities, though. I never expected someone to somehow make it in here...no matter..." Just as Bravo held the spear up ready to pierce through his heart. One click blow and it would be over but...then he disappeared. 

Bravo gasped as he did this almost losing her balance as she spun around looking. "H-huh?" She looked in every fathomable direction. "W..where did he?" 

"It won't happen again." 

Bravo heard his voice directly behind her and going on pure impulse yelled out another spell turning her body to face him! "ICIKaAA!" Bravo managed to scream out the spell name before a sharp pain made itself apparent in her stomach. She froze up entirely Hyde backing up hands behind his back smiling. He titled his head laughing and looking at the sharp icicle suspended in the air only inches from his heart. 

"Aww...so close dear. So close..." he flicked the icicle-making it crumble in midair and fall to pieces. "...And yet so far." He revealed his other hand showing her a bloody knife. "Nice try though~." Bravo stared at the other before slowly looking down at the blood coming from her stomach. She couldn't hear anything, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. 

Mimi's voice broke the silence, it sounded distant and muffled, she was going to wake up soon. She closed her eyes for a moment turning to look at Henry, who was by now on the brink of tears. She put on a brave smile for him. "...It's OK...it's not...your fault. No matter what it isn't..u-ugh..." Drowsiness began to fog her mind. "...I'll be back...for you..." She mumbled. Again she wobbled and fell over this time turning to dust before she hit the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bravo! Bravo! Wake up!” 

Slowly the witches eyes opened and she was greeted with Mimi’s concerned face. She looked down at her body wincing as she moves. “God...I feel like I’ve been fucking run over..” she mumbled. She let out a sigh as she saw the blood. It wasn’t fatal or at least didn’t seem to be. “Good job...Mimi...ugh.” Mimi looked at the blood and at her face worried. “...Did you get any information?” 

Bravo nodded a little. “Yeah...that it’s gonna be way harder than I thought...but I don’t like to loose...so I won’t say it’s impossible...” She sat up a little crying out as she did. “....Igh...I’d sooner bleed to death here then loose to that bastard...” She mumbled. Mimi titled her head. “H..Huh? What bastard? Who are you talking about Bravo?” 

Bravo shook her head a little. “...I’ll tell you in a minute but before we do that...I need to get this healed up...I don’t know any healing spells...go get help...anyone will do, go, hurry...if you look around maybe the police station still has some people awake there..” 

Mimi nodded and closed her eyes jumping off without hesitation. There was a woosh sound of large wings and a thud as someone hit the ground and then Mimi running off down the street. Bravo sighed pressing her cape against the bleeding wound. “She should use those powers more often...she’s going to have to, if not...she’s not going to stand a chance against that guy...whoever he was...”

Bravo sat thinking to herself, trying to keep herself as calm as possible. "Hopefully...she'll run into that cop friend that Henry had...I should have gone to him the moment I got here all things considered..." She sighed. "Still what the hell is going on here...?" she asked herself out loud to the night around her. 

Only the dead silence of the night responded.


End file.
